


Sherlock's Best Friend

by Lindnjean



Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Original Female Character, Jim Moriarty/Reader
Series: BBC Sherlock Stories [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951
Kudos: 4





	Sherlock's Best Friend

You take a deep breath and knock on the door of 221B Baker Street. A man you don't know opens the door. "Oh Hello are you a client?" "Not really. Um does Sherlock live here?" "Yeah he's just having some tea. Do you want to come in?" "Not really. Um could you just hand him this for me yeah?" He takes the envelope and nods "Sure. Who do I tell him it's from?" "He'll know." The man just looks confused but accepts it. You turn and walk away. You turn and walk to the park. It's the park you told Sherlock you were leaving in. Sherlock didn't want you to leave, but you had to. You'd just had your heartbroken and couldn't stay in England anymore, Sherlock was your best friend, and you were his only friend. Sherlock closed himself off after that until he met John. John reminded him of her. You sit on the bench and just look at the sky. You put your hand on your side rubbing your scar. You were mugged on the street a few years back and were shot in the stomach. You've a very slim chance of ever having children because of it. The doctors said it'd be a miracle if you do. You feel someone come and sit next to you. "You're back." You turn and smile sadly at Sherlock. "Yes I'm back." "Why?" "Because it's home. No matter what, it's home." He just looks at you then sighs "I still can't deduce you correctly." "I know. So why don't you ask me like a normal person then?" "How have you been?" You smile "I've been lonely without my Lock. I don't have anymore friends they've all abondoned me. And I pretty much can't have children now." "Why?" "I was mugged and shot throught the stomach a few years back. The doctors say it'll be a miracle if I have a child." "I'm sorry, I know you wanted them." "Yeah but I've no one to have one with anyway. I still haven't found the one." "You will." "You don't know that." "I do know that. It's one of the things I'm certain of." You hug him to you "I missed you Lock, you and your silly deductions." He hugs you back lightly and acqwardly. "I've made a career out of my silly deductions for your information." You smile "Oh really? Well then, how?" "I work with Scottland Yard." "Oh so you're a detective with them then?" "God no. I'm a consulting detective, only one in the world, I created the job." "Of course you did. So who plays referee for you then?" "That would be me." You turn and smile at this handsome man with sexy silver hair, and sun soaked whiskey brown eyes, with a big smile on his face. "I'm DI Greg Lestrade. Who might you be?" "I'm Jean Thorn, Sherlock's old wrangler and best mate. Not sure what I am now though." "You're still my best mate and wrangler." You smile and the other man looks a little shocked "Sherlock called you his best mate he doesn't even say he has mates." "Oh do shut up Graham." "It's Greg and shove off I'm talking to her not you." You giggle at their interaction. "I like you DI Lestrade you're funny. Well seeing as you're his referee what's it you've come for?" "We've got a case. You gonna help Sherlock." "What is it this time?" "12 bodies found in a burned building 6 of them with bullet holes and the other 6 with signs of torture." Sherlock looks excited. "Now I know what you mean by made a career out of your silly deductions." Lestrade looks at you "Silly deductions?" "He's been doing deductions since we were 9 years old. It's when I met him and his big brother Mycroft. I'd just transfered to their school from across town when we moved to his side of London. Bloody jerk he was at age 9. Went and deduced my pop was cheating on my mum, and how my big brother died the little shit. Wasn't even sorry about it either. It made me like him, everyone else looked at me like I was a somebody to pity, he didn't." "You liked Sherlock because he was a twat to you?" "Yep. I gotta say it was refreshing from all the 'I'm sorry's' and the 'he was too young's' and my all time favorite 'he's in a better place now'. Oh yeah Sherlock being a Twat to me at the time was a godsend. I mean I wanted to punch everyone who said he was in a better place in the mouth. Bloody twats I thought they were. I mean they don't know that, I mean for all we know we die and we just rot in the ground, nothing else. No Heaven. No Hell. Nothing. For all we know we could roam around the earth unseen by the living. Who knows, maybe we even get reborn into someone else." "Wow you're deep." "No I'm skeptical, not deep." "'Bout the same actually." You nod. "Anyway when I was near Sherlock everyone stayed away from me and poor Sherlock kept trying to get me to leave by being meaner and meaner to me but honestly it just made me want to be near him more. I think he gave up because he actually started to talk to me instead of just trying to make me leave. I think he kinda accepted that I wasn't going anywhere." "Yes I did. Now can we get back to the case?" You just smile "Go on then Lock I know you're dying to go." Sherlock smiles kisses you on the head and runs off excited like a 5 year old with a new toy. You roll your eyes "So are you going with him?" "Naw haven't even told him where yet. He'll either be back or figure it out himself. I've got a little bit." He motions to the spot next to you Sherlock vacated. You smile and nod. He sits down. "So you've put up with Sherlock since you were 9?" "Yeah." "How come I haven't heard of you then and I've known Sherlock for 5 years?" "Because 6 years ago I left England for Ireland. I got my heartbroken severely and couldn't even stand to be in the same country anymore." "But you've come back. Why?" "Because it's home, no matter what, it'll always be home. And if I'm being honest I missed Sherlock. He's my only mate now, the rest have abandoned me." "You say you left 6 years ago?" "Yeah why?" "Would you like to know how I met Sherlock?" "Sure." "He was out of it doped up on heroin. I found him in a tunnel mumbling something about she left. Never knew what the hell he was talking about, until now. He was talking about you leaving it seems. Seems like he turned to drugs when you left him. He's finally clean even quitting smoking too. So don't you leave him again because I don't think he'll survive if you do." You gasp "Was he really that bad?" Tears start in your eyes when he nods. He just gently rubs your arm and you lean into his shoulder and cry into it. When you're finished he wipes some tears from your cheeks. You sniffle and say "I won't leave again I promise. Sherlock is lucky to have you as his mate, even if he won't admit to it. Took him 5 bloody years to call me a mate, another 3 to call me his best mate. We'd been best mates for 8 years by then." He nods "Call me Greg." "Call me Jean." He smiles at you and you smile back. "Lestrade where is the crime scene?" You laugh "He guessed you would be back." "Yes well where is it?" "In bristol." Sherlock nods and runs off again "You didn't tell him where in Bristol." "That's all he needs, he'll use his deductions to figure out the rest." You nod "So wanna go then?" "Go where?" "To the crime scene of course. I mean I probably should be getting to work and all seeing as it is my first day on the Scottland Yard forensics team." "Really?" "Yeah. I'm going to be the department head. I am a SOCO Inspector you know." "Really? Well then look out for Anderson him and Sherlock don't get on." "Sherlock's not known to get on with anybody let alone another male." "He gets on with John." "Who's John?" "His flatmate and dare I say his other best mate." "Ah so he's the blonde who answered the door. And here I was hoping Sherlock had finally found someone." You shrug "You mean to tell me Sherlock's...?" "Not all the way. He likes boys and girls. His brother does too by the way. However his brother isn't interested in other people. Sherlock's had some flings, and he can sure charm anyone if the need arises, like I remember one time when we were in our teens he had this idea to charm Rebecca Lindsey and Luke Harris and take them both to prom only to dump them both that night as a social experiment. It wasn't the first time he's been slapped across the face and surely not the last time it's happened. They were in love with him, told me so themselves. Others never saw me as a threat when they were intersted in Sherlock." "Why?" "Because I was dating Lily Hearting through highschool. She's a lovely girl. We broke up summer of Junior year. She was cheating on me with Robert Jameson. I didn't care at that point. I mostly was dating her because it made me less likely to get hit on by the horrible boys I grew up with, and caused Sherlock less grief with his admirers." "So you're...?" "No I like boys and girls, mostly boys but Lily was a sweetie, and really boyish. I mean Robert turned out to be gay after all." "So you date men too?" "Men yes, boys who think they're men no." "So what would you say if I asked you out for a coffee?" "I'd say I don't drink coffee but I'd love to get a tea with you." His face lights up in a shit eating grin. Honestly if you hadn't just spent the past hour sitting and talking with him you'd think him a creep, even as a policeman. "So now?" "Sure, but we really do gotta get to that crime scene." He nods "On the way then?" You nod. "Yeah." He smiles and offers you his arm with a nervous look on his face. First time he offered his arm to Sally he just about got a new orphice in his body. She didn't take kindly to him treating her like a lady. You just smile and take his arm "Thanks. No one does this anymore. I find it charming." He just smiles again. So far she's passed all his tests, but it's killing him because he doesn't want her to so he doesn't fall for her and get his heart broke again. "So I know you were married for a very long time but how long exactly?" "16 years. We met in freshman year of Uni." "Ah so divorced not widowed. And judging by the sad look on your face one sided as well. I'm sorry I brought it up. Let's change the subject yeah? Any tattoos?" He just blushes. "Ooh I'll take that as a yes and an embarressing one at that. So what and where? No never mind let me guess." "Okay hmm. I'd say on either your chest or your bum for how much blushing you're doing. Am I right?" He just blushes some more. "Oh on your bum then. Now what is it? Hmm I'd say either a heart with mom and an arrow or some sort of guitar. Am I close?" He just nods. "Okay so is it the mom one or the guitar. Oh guitar one it is. We have a winner. You have a tattoo of some sort of guitar on your bum. Lovely. I myself have 7. Only regret one though." "You have seven?!" You nod. "Yep. The only one I regret is in my left ear though." "Why what is it?" "Initials." "Oh. I get it. That the one you left England because of?" You nod. "Yeah I was stupid and in love and he paid for it then dumped me. Real sweetheart that one was. I was just naive thinking he could actually love me. I tell everyone it stands for my middle names but it doesn't." "Why what letters are they?" "S.R. stands for Sam Roundtable. My middle names are Scarlett Rose so it fits." "Really? Your name is Jean Scarlett Rose Thorn?" "Yeah it's supposed to be a color but they couldn't agree on a jean's color so they just named me Jean as a compromise." "You're named after the color of trousers?" You nod "Yeah colors and flowers actually." "I see it but don't get it. I'd never name a child that." "I was supposed to be a boy you know. It would have been a better name had I been one." "What would it have been then?" "John Mark Thorn. Simple right? But no since I was girl I got named Jean Scarlett Rose Thorn. They still think it's cute." "I think it's cute. I like the name Mark but as a first name for a boy not a middle name." "No way me too. I've always wanted a son and to name him Mark and give him his father's first name as his middle name." Greg looks surprised "Me too. I want to name any boy I have Mark Gregory Lestrade." "I think it's beautiful. What about a girl?" "Hmm. Maybe Scarlett Evangeline, or Jaelyn Anastasia." "no way that's my girls name list too." "Really even Jaelyn?" "Yeah. I've always loved the unique name. No one ever likes the same names as I do, ever. It is so weird that we both have the same baby names picked out but neither of us have children to name them it." "I can't have kids." "Why not?" "Doctor says it'll be a miricale if I get a woman pregnant, with my low count." "Oh. Well I've got you beat. I was shot in my stomach when I was mugged a few years back and Doctors say it'll be a miricale for me to just get pregnant let alone carry a baby to term. I pretty much can't have kids." "And I'm guessing you want them as bad as I do?" "Yeah. Why is it the ones who really want them can't, but the ones who don't want them can?" He shrugs "Don't know the universe works in mysterious ways." "Don't they usually say that about God?" "Yeah, but I'm not so sure about him either so I say universe just like I suspect you do too." "Yeah I do. It's so weird we are so compatible. Anyway we're here so which one's Anderson?" "The bloke argueing with Sherlock." "And who's the female officer then?" "Sargent Sally Donovan, my assigned Sargent. She calls Sherlock a freak and they don't get along well either. I feel like their dad seperating them." "And I bet you love every minute of that feeling don't you?" "Yeah. Sherlock kinda feels like my son." "Me too. I've always taken care of Sherlock I think it's why his life went into a downward spiral when I left. Anyway time to go be the boss eh?" "Yes." He smiles then puts on a straight face you do too. You're still holding onto his arm though. "And here we are SOCO Inspector Thorn." "Thank you CID Inspector Lestrade. I think I've got it from here." You turn and point to Anderson "You!" He startles at you yelling at him "You what's your name?" "Phillip Anderson." "And what division are you?" "SOCO Ma'am." "Good well I'm in charge here now. I'm SOCO Inspector Jean Thorn, now get back to work and quit flirting with the man right there yeah?" "I wasn't flirting with Sherlock!" "Sure as hell looked like it from where I'm standing. Now I don't care for excuses so get to work." He just nods and scurries off. You spin and point to Donovan "You!" She looks startled "Me?" "Yes you. What's your name?" "Sargent Sally Donovan" "What's your division?" "CID" "Not my division." You turn and walk into the crime scene after that. Greg can't help the smile that breaks out on his face watching that and even Shelock can't help a small smirk. You smirk and walk in. Hmm. You look around and notice some things have been moved since the fire "Who messed with my crimescene?!" You turn and look around "You Pete Andersite or whatever your name is!" Anderson turns around and the new SOCO Inspector calling him the wrong names. "Yes Ma'am?" "Who's moved this stuff here?" "No one Ma'am was like that when we came in." You turn and walk over to Sherlock "Was it you?" "No I've just walked in." You just narrow your eyes and say "The killer or killers has made a mistake messing with my crime scene." You turn and start barking orders at your forensics team using many you's and hey's to direct them. You still purposely call Anderson, Andersite. You can tell it annoys him. When Sherlock leaves you take little notice of it. You're the last one from the forensics team still here, you're looking over the area things have been moved from. One is a square the size of a housesafe, and the rectangle is like the size of a childs playpen, it even has the indents from the legs of one. Hmm. Intersting. "You're still here?" You turn at Greg's voice. "Yeah. Somethings bothering me about the sizes of these marks. Whatever was here wasn't moved until after the fire was extinguished. That means inbetween the time of the firetrucks leaving and us getting here someone came and took these things and left again. That's what a maybe a minute they would have had between the firefighters and the first responders. I don't like it. That means they would have been on the scene and disapeared with them in less than a minute with not one person seeing them. Whoever this was is very skilled probably a professional. It's not looking good for evidence." Greg is gobsmacked at how smart this woman is. "Yeah not looking good." You nod. "I've gotten all I can get from the scene. We've got pictures too. I think it's time to call it a night." "Yeah. It's pretty late. You need a ride?" "Yeah just back to the Red Door Motel." "You're staying in that crap motel?" "yeah it's what I found with openings." "I've got a couple of spare bedrooms at my house you can stay in until you find something better if you'd like?" Your face lights up like a kid on christmas "That would be amazing. Thank you so much. Um if we could just stop and get my things from the motel that'd be great." "Sure." He smiles and offers her his hand to stand up from the sqatting position she'd been in. You take his hand and you swear you feel sparks. You just smile up at him. You're only 5'6" and Greg is 5'11". He offers you his arm again and you take it. He opens the car door for you too. He's so damn charming without even realizing it, and so adorable too. Greg just can't help but smile as he thinks about the woman in his car. He felt sparks when he held her hand helping her up. She's so amazing. She's dedicated, smart, and take charge. She's beautiful, humble, sincere, funny, serious, honest, strong, and most of all kind. She's everything he's ever wanted in a woman. She's already making him feel things he's never felt before. He gets in the car still with a small smile on his face. She looks up and him and can already feel herself falling for him, and falling hard. But she needs to take a step back and slow down. Last two times she thought she loved someone it ended in her moving out of the country, twice. She fell in love in Ireland with a man named Jim Moriarty. He broke her heart bad and she left back for England. She's just glad she doesn't have a permanent reminder tattooed on her body of him. Just him stuck in her memories. Greg notices you're lost in thought and have a small frown on your face. He hopes that frown isn't caused by him. He takes a deep breath and lets it out. He needs to take a step back and slow down. Last time he fell in love it ended in a nasty divorce and he was heartbroken. He does a little frown thinking of his ex-wife. You notice the frown and hope it's not from you "Oh the turnoff's right here." He turns "It's uh number 7." He stops in front of the door "Need me to come in?" "I haven't got that much but thank's for offering." You go in and pack up your two rolly suitcases, and your two duffle bags. You roll them both out with the duffles hanging on them. "That's all?" "Yep. This is my whole life. It's mostly work clothes, some shoes, a few nice clothes, and some personal things." Greg just nods looking concerned that a woman like her has her whole life in only 2 suitcases and 2 duffle bags. Greg helps you load them in the trunk. You get in and Greg closes your door. You just look out the window. Greg asks "Is everything alright?" "Yeah, I uh was just thinking of how sad it is that my whole life can fit in half of your trunk." "It's not sad." "Yes it is. I know you're trying to be nice, but it's true." "Okay yeah, it is sad but not in the same way." "What do you mean?" "It's sad that no one was good enough for them to get to stay in your life. Not sad about that only being your life." "oh. I never thought of it that way. Thanks Greg that made me feel better." "I have a way with words." You nod and smile. He pulls up to this nice looking house. "It's a beautiful house." "Yeah but it's not a home." "Oh? How not?" "I don't have someone I love to share it with so it can't be a home without love." You nod "This is true. I know you'll find someone to love and make this house a home with." He just nods thinking I hope that someone is you. You're thinking along the same lines hoping it'll be you to make this place a home full of love for him. He shows you where the extra key is hidden and helps get your stuff into the house. "So um, there's two rooms you can pick from. I'll uh show them to you." You nod. One is across from his room, and the other is down the hall across from the bathroom. "I'll take this one." You say pointing to the one across from his. He nods and lets you in. "Um bathrooms down the hall on the right. It's all yours I've got a master bath in my room." You nod. "That must be nice for when you have guests that they don't have to share your bathroom." "I don't have guests unless you count when Sherlock breaks into my flat for some odd reason, like to steal my clothes, eat my food, or to reorganize my furniture because he's bored." "oh. Well we'll have to change that won't we. I mean I'm a guest so that fact right there changes it. I'll see you in the morning Greg. Goodnight." You hug him tight and kiss his cheek. It just felt right to do. He just blushes a little and subtley moves his hands to cover the front of his trousers. "Goodnight Jean." You smile and shut the door. You're in an off the shoulder black shirt and your underwear. You stumble out to head for the kitchen for morning tea not even remembering to put on pants first. You walk straight into a solid force. Your eyes snap open. You blink and swallow as you've run into a solid bare chest with a sprinkling of sliver chest hair. Your eyes run up his body to meet his. "Sorry." He just shakes his head "It's alright. No damage done see?" He takes a step back and motions to himself. You just about drool when you realize he's only in boxers. You swallow and force yourself to stop staring at his mostly naked body. You fidget and that makes Greg look you up and down. His cheeks are tinted pink and he swallows. You just look down and blush "Oh. Um I'm gonna go put on some pants now." He just nods "Me too. I probably should too." You just nod not really wanting him to. He follows you back towards the rooms and you can feel him staring at your bum. You both enter your rooms and when you both emerge are both dressed for work. You give each other an acqward smile. His is so cute. He's thinking the same of yours. You make breakfast for you both and you swear he moans when he takes his first bite. "Is it good? I'm a really horrible cook. I mean I can cook a few things but mostly I bake things." "No this is the most amazing breakfast I've had in as long as I can remember." You blush "It can't be true." "I eat takeaway every night and a breakfast burietto from the drive thru in the mornings. Lunch is whatever I scrounge from the unclaimed food in the breakroom fridge." "Oh gosh that's horrible. Not anymore. I'm making us lunch to take. That's how I'll help around here I'll cook you what I can." "It's gotta be better than what I can do. I can make microwave cup noodles or frozen microwave dinners." "Yes and I bake too. Actually we've got some time and if you've got the ingredients I'll make some cookies to take to work, for my official first day at the office." He just nods "I've got fully stocked cupboards. I never use anything out of them though." You nod "That's okay. You wouldn't happen to have a pinny do you?" "Um actually Mrs Hudson gave me one for Christmas last year as a gag gift. Said I'd need it to look like I know what I'm doing in the kitchen. I've still got no clue." "That's okay. Where is it?" "In the pantry, hanging on the back of the door." You nod. You pull it on and start pulling out ingredients. Wow he really does have fully stocked cupboards. You quickly make no-bake chocolate-peanut butter cookies. You also make chicken and rice to take to work with green beans. You pack them in containers and then into paper lunch sacks. You label his CID Inspector Greg Lestrade's Don't Touch, and yours Take It You Die~SOCO Inspector Thorn. You nod and say "I'm all ready just need something to bring the cookies in." "I've got paper plates in the top right cupboard and some cling wrap in the drawer right there." You nod and get them and wrap the cookies and label them "ONE ONLY PLEASE ~SOCO Inspector Thorn" "All set. Ready?" "Yeah." You're thankful he opens the car door for you because your hands are full with cookies and lunches. He shuts the door. You place the cookies on the breakroom table for everyone to enjoy when you get there. "Oh Andersite how are you?" "It's actually Anderson Ma'am." "Oh should've said something sooner because I'm never gonna remember you by anything but Andersite now." He just sighs and nods, then he sees the cookies. "Did you make cookies?" "Yeah have one, but only one." He nods and takes one. Sally comes in and sees Anderson eating a cookie "Where'd you get a cookie from?" "On the table SOCO Inspector Thorn made them. They're amazing." Sally takes one and does a soft moan you're sure she doesn't realize she just let out. "These are amazing." You all just nod ignoreing the sound that just came out of her. The others leave. Greg takes a cookie and takes a bite. His face lights up "If that's what your cookies taste like I can't wait for lunch." You smile. "Yeah, but be warned I'm a much better baker than a cook." He nods and heads to his office the other two have already left. You head to find your office then laugh when its across from Greg's just like at home. He smiles when he sees the new name on the door across from his. It's hers. He's so happy with it. You both just go into your offices and don't emerge until lunchtime. Sherlock shows up and deduces your lunch "You're both eating Chicken and rice with green beans. Jean's cooking obiviously because Lestrade lives off takeout. I take it you've moved into one of his spare bedrooms then?" "Yes. Now can we eat in peace Sherlock. We don't have anymore info on the case yet okay?" Sherlock just nods and leans into Greg's ear and whipsers so Jean can't hear him "If you hurt her I will end you." Greg just looks surprised at what Sherock has just said, like he's implying that you like him back like he likes you. He just shakes it off and finishes his amazing homemade lunch everyone is jealous of, and heads back into his office after him and Jean share a smile as she's going into her own office. When it's time to leave there's a small knock on your door. Greg pops his head in "Hey I'm heading to the house, you ready to go?" "I've still got some work to do. I'll meet you at home, but don't order takeaway I'm making burgers for dinner." He just nods. "How are you getting back?" "An old friend is giving me a ride. I'll be okay." He just smiles and heads out back to the house. He's just now realized she called it home. That makes him smile even more. You finish up what you have to do tonight and head out front. You smile when the sleek black car pulls up. You open the door "Mycroft!" He just nods. You hug him when you get in. "I've missed you Myc." "I haven't missed that nickname you have for me, but I have missed you as well. Sherlock is an absolute drag when you're not around." "Okay now that that's out of the way, tell me about this new flatmate of his. This John Watson fellow." "He's an army doctor, afgainistan not Iraq. Puts up with Sherlock like you do, loyal friend to Sherlock, smart, deadly but strong morals. He's strange in his own way." "So he's a perfect friend for Sherlock?" "Yes." "Great, because Sherlock's my best friend but I actually have a job and my own place this time so I can't look after him like I used to." "He has John for that now. Watson reminds me of you." You smile "Yeah but I'm the only me." "Yes you're the only you. Speaking of your own place you're living with Inspector Lestrade aren't you?" "Yeah in one of his spare bedrooms. We haven't agreed on what I have to pay for rent for when I'm staying there. He says nothing I say I should pay half." "Pay nothing." "Why?" "Because it'll be your home soon enough as well." "What do you mean?" "I've seen that look on his face before and on yours." "What look?" "Of love." "I'm not in love with Greg!" "Not fully, but you do love him some." You sigh. Mycroft knows you so well. "Yes I do love him some already. I'm trying to take a step back and slow down though because the last two times I moved out of the country because the heartbreak was so bad." "Two times? You've only left the country once." "No I've only left England once, I've also left Ireland once." "You fell in love and suffered bad heartbreak in Ireland?" "Yes. Also cost me my ability to most likely have children too. It'd be a miracle if I do." Mycroft nods. He'll need the old recon of her in Ireland to rewatch. He needs to find this man who broke her heart and break him. He broke Sam Roundtable. He now is homeless and no one will employ him ever. Mycroft makes sure he stays alive. He wants him to suffer for hurting Jean, and for him to suffer he must be alive. Mycroft isn't in love with Jean, he isn't capable of love, but the closest thing he can manage to it. "Well thanks for the ride Myc." You hug him and go inside. You take out the ingredients you need for burgers and homemade chips. You make them and Greg looks amazed. "Those look amazing." "They're all homemade. I peeled and cut the potatoes then fried them, and I made the burgers." He just nods and sits down. He take a bite of the burger and makes a sort of moaning noise, then he tries a chip and makes the noise again. "Good? I've only homemade chips once before and I don't usually make burgers everyone will eat because there's some pink inside of them still." "No these are perfect and amazing. I don't know why you say you can't cook because to me you're a genius cook." "no my mother was a genius cook, I'm horrible, okay at best." "Nope. You are amazing." Then he takes another bite of his burger to prove it. You just smile and ask "So you like your meat a bit pink?" "I like my burgers a bit pink, I like my steaks just this side of mooing, but my pork and chicken can't have pink." "Oh pork and chicken can't have pink anyway. But i'm happy with how you like your steak and burgers, it's how I like mine too." Greg smiles "Just another thing we've got in common." You smile and nod. You finish dinner and go to wash the dishes. Greg puts a hand on your shoulder "I'll do the dishes. You made all the meals today, I think I can handle the dishes." You just smile at how considerate he is. "Oh. Thank you." He just nods and starts to wash the dishes. "I love seeing you washing them but I can't just stand here. I'll dry." He just nods and you dry the dishes and put them away after he washes them. When you both are done with the dishes you head to take showers. You both emrege clean and head to the sofa. "You have something you want to watch?" "Oh no, you watch what you want I just wanted the sofa to read on." He smiles his ex-wife never let him choose and she surely didn't read for fun. He sits and then somehow ends up with you leaning your back against his side with his arm wraped around your shoulders over your collarbone. He's not complaining he likes it very much but he's just not sure how it happened. He just turns back to match of the day. He feels her lean more into him and looks down at her. He notices she's fallen asleep still holding the book snuggled into him. He smiles lovingly down at her. He takes and marks her page in her book. He lifts her into his arms bridal style. She snuggles into his chest with his arms around her. He just kisses her forhead because's he wanted to since he meet her, but can now that she's sleeping. He lays her down in her bed and tucks her in. He places her book on the bedstand. He smiles at her again and turns off the light. He goes and turns off the telly. He goes into his room and has great dreams about his new housemate. You wake up in your bed and are confused. You swore you fell asleep reading on the couch. You notice your page is marked. Then it hits you, Greg carried you to your room last night. You smile. You get dressed in a knee length dress and dark red converse shoes. You can run in them but also look cute. You go out and start to make breakfast. The smell of bacon cooking wakes Greg up. "Huh what?" Then he remembers Jean lives here too. He smiles at that. She must be making him bacon because she doesn't eat meat in the morning, says it upsets her stomach. She said so yesterday when he asked why she wasn't eating any bacon. He pulls on pants but not a shirt. He rubs the back of his head and yawns. He walks into the kitchen. She must have heard him because she turns, smiles, and says "Good Morning. Breakfast is almost done. Take a seat at the table." He just smiles, he blushes alittle too when he notices her eyes trailing up and down his chest when she was speaking. She serves breakfast. "Okay we have bacon, sausage, eggs, and toast with butter and jam." "wow you didn't have to make all this. Especially when you don't eat meat in the mornings." "Yeah I'll only eat turkey bacon or canadian bacon in the mornings usually, even then rarely." He nods saving that in his mind to remember to get some of each for her when he goes shopping. She has eggs and toast with butter and jam for breakfast. She washes the plates and sets them on the rack to dry. "Alright go get dressed for work. We've got to leave soon. I've got some more paperwork to do." He just nods and heads towards his room, he can feel her staring at his butt and blushes but also smiles. You shake your head thinking Damn he's got a nice arse. Your phone rings. "Hello." "We heard you're back in town." "Oh hey Lula, so how are things at Louis'?" "Oh great he's just wondering if you'd be willing to dance tonight at 8pm?" "Oh i'd love to. I haven't danced since I left." "Oh were doing the glitter tonight, since it's friday." "Oh. Okay do you guys have my light green scarfs and rainbow glitter without the pink?" "Yep got it all. All we need is you." "Great I'll be there early so you all can help me get ready. And I might have someone come just because I want to see how long it takes for them to get all of the glitter out of their hair." "Oh someone special then? Is it Sherlock?" "No it's not Sherlock. It's my work partner actually I just want to see how long it'll take before all the glitter is out of his hair." "Sweetie you just don't invite a work partner to see you dance unless he's someone special." "okay he is but I'm trying to take things slow, we've both been burned before." "Ooh sweetie then you need to dance Shape of You tonight." (Just pretend that song came out back then) "Fine, but you're coming out with me, Lela too." "Alright I'll tell my twin she's your backup too. But you better be there." "I promise 7:30pm sharp." "Good." "Bye Lula." "Bye Jae." You smile and hang up. "Who's Lula?" "Just an old friend. She's invited me to dinner. You as well." "Me? Why me?" "Because she's nosy and wants to meet you I guess." "Fine where?" "Louis' Egyptian Palace. 8pm sharp. If you don't see us the reservation is under Thorn. Just sit down and we'll find you." "Okay." You smile and ask "Oh um it's buisness casual." "Buisness casual?" "What you wear to work everyday but with a tie and no overcoat." "Oh. I can do that. Just uh can you help me with a tie?" "Sure lets go find you one." You walk into his closet. "Hmm well you're wearing black today so lets go with dark red. Yes that will do nicely." You turn and tie his tie on him. "Oh that's lovely. Well time for work." He just nods and notices she's dressed him matching her. They're both wearing black with a dark red accent, her shoes and his tie. He does his crooked smile because she doesn't even realize it. You notice his crooked smile and think it's so hot, but why is he smiling like that? Then you notice it. You've matched your clothes by accident. You just smile at that. You grab your lunches, today it's chicken salad sandwiches with homemade crisps. You just cut the potatoes very thin then fry them. You've also packed some tea for you two to make with lunch. "So what's for lunch today?" "Surprise." "Oh?" "Yep, but you'll like it, I hope." "I'm sure I will, I haven't disliked your cooking yet." You smile. When you show up Sherlock is there. "Dear god what do you want Sherlock?" "I've figured out what those missing objects are." "And?" "A housesafe and a child's crib." "But wouldn't a child's crib have burned to ash in the fire?" "I thought of that. It had a fireproof blanket over all of it." "That's what those reflective fabric pieces were! I should have know. And the housesafe, wouldn't that have warped with the heat?" "Not if it was a high end one." "But they lived in a shitty neighborhood, in a shitty house, with shitty jobs, how could they afford a high end housesafe? Oh. Oh... Oh!" You turn and rush off to your office. Greg says "I'm lost." "She's just figured something out. Follow her." Greg just shoves the labeled lunches into the fridge and follows you to your office. When he gets there you're looking at the crime scene photos with a magnifying glass with a couple of other files open too. "So what are you looking for?" "There! I knew it." You just rush off past Greg down to the lab. Greg follows you curious as to what you knew. He watches you get out the toxicology reports for the six tortured victums. "I knew it!" Then you run right past him again back upstairs again. He just looks amused and follows you back upstairs. He notices you with their personal files now. "Yes! I've got them. I know who the killer is!" He just looks surprised "So who is it?" "Well at first the six gunshot victums threw me off but now I get it. They were just bystanders." "What?" "Yes these two." You point to the married couple found the closest to the spot missing the childs crib "threw a party and the gunshot victums just happened to be there so they were only shot twice to the chest each, just to make sure they were dead. These four however had the same toxicology in their blood at the party throwers. Methanphetamines." "Those six had meth in their blood?" "Yes it's how they were able to afford a high end housesafe they were meth dealers. These two were the makers judging by the higher amounts in their bloodstream, and the last two were simply users." "Okay I still don't get what this has to do with figuring out who the killer is?" "Well the party throwers are together, but the reconds state the woman had the child with another man before she was with this one. So it's obivious when you take into account that the child's crib was taken after it was covered with a fireproof blanket. The ex-husband killed them all and took his daughter after the fire. He also took the housesafe because he knew that's were they kept the profits of their dealing. And he's a professional mover that's why he was able to move both of them in under a minute. You're looking for Jack Dobbs. He'll have his daughter Sophie. You'll need Child Servies to take her." He's just gobsmacked at how she's just figured that all out. "Bravo Jae." '"Oh do shut up Sherlock I'm not stupid." "Oh that wasn't sarcastic, I was trying to compilment that you explained everything so well that even Graham could keep up." "It's Greg." "Whatever" "Sherlock it's his name learn it alright?" "Rather not." "Fine but leave us be." "Oh Lula sent word about tonight am I joining?" "No, no you are not. And don't you dare show up with John either." "Fine we will go elsewhere tonight." "Good." "Am I missing something? I thought this was just dinner." "It is, I just don't want Sherlock coming because last time he not only insulted the owner Louis he insulted his twin sisters Lula and Lela too. Sherlock's been banned for life and I really don't want half of the force showing up and ruining my dinner because Sherlock causes a scene." "Oh." "Yep. So remember 8pm sharp, don't be late. In fact get there a little early." "Wait Gavin get's to go and I don't?" "Yes now bugger off." "Fine." Sherlock leaves "Okay I know I'm missing something now." "Don't worry you'll know tonight." He just nods confused. "So are we going to eat lunch now it is 230 already?" "Oh yeah, sorry I sometimes forget to eat when I'm onto something. Did you send someone to pick him up?" "Yup, and the Child Services too." "Good, so let's eat." You hand him his lunch bag. He opens it and smiles "You made chicken salad and crisps?" "Homemade crisps." "You made these crisps yourself?" "Yep." He just looks shocked and tries one then his face lights up. They are the best crisps he's ever had. Donovan reaches to take a crisp off his plate and he swats her hand away "My crisps." "But you always let me have some?!" "Not these ones." "Why what's so special about these crisps?" You laugh "I've made them from scratch is all. Here have some of mine." You hand her some and she has one and her eyes widen. "You made these yourself?!" You nod. "Yes. They're actually very easy to make." "Could you make me some?" "If you buy the ingredients I will." "I will. Can I drop them off tonight?" "Actually I'm going out to dinner with my old friend Lula and her twin sister Lela at their big brothers resturant tonight." "Oh. Okay how about tomorrow?" "Tomorrow will be fine" Donovan actually smiles and leaves. "You didn't mention me." "Of course not, she doesn't need to know you're coming too." "So you're not embarressed to be seen with me?" "Of course not, it's just not her buissness so she doesn't need to know. I mean Sherlock knows, and his brother Mycroft knows. So no I'm not embarressed to be seen with you. And it's not like we're actually a couple, so it doesn't really matter yet." "Yet?" He asks hopeful. "Yes yet." He just does this crooked smile and has this dopey look on his face that you love. You smile and laugh. "Okay now that lunch is done, we have all that paperwork to do." "Right. You come to my office and we'll get it done together." You nod. You grab your half of the paperwork from you office and head to his. You share his desk. You sit across from him and keep rubbing your foot up and down his calf while you're writing not even knowing it. He keeps getting distracted by her rubbing his calf, but notices she doesn't even know she's doing it. That makes him smile. He just finishes his paperwork. He had less than she did. "Here let me help you with some of your paperwork. I've finished mine." "Oh. Yeah thank you." You hand him the ones he'll be able to fill out. He just smiles and takes them. You finish filling out yours when he finishes his part. "Thanks so much it would've taken me forever to finish this. Oh crap is that the time?! I've gotta go I'm going to be late meeting the girls. Remember in 15 minutes Louis' Egyptian Palace." He just nods as she runs out the door. He smiles and gathers all the finished paperwork and places it in the file. He puts it on his bosses desk. He just prints out directions to the palace and gets in the car. You're getting dressed. You're wearing your light green skirt with the slit up to the left thigh, and your light green dance bra. You've got a black face cover on to hide your face, and a wrap on your head, but your ruby red hair still spills out some, it's too long to cover it all. You swallow and look at the clock. Greg should already be here. You peak out and spot him. You smile as he's just looking around. You smile agian as you pull your head in as it strikes 8 and Louis goes on stage. "Ladies and Gentleman, we have a very special guest for you tonight. The elusive Jae is back in town and is preforming tonight with the twins as backup! Let's give them a round of applause!" They all clap "And now what we've all been waiting for the glitter and scarf dance preformed by Jae and the twins to Shape of You!" Louis leaves the stage and the music hits as you and the twins come out. The twins are wearing black skirts and black dance bras but light green face covers, you can still see their faces through theirs but not yours. You smile as Greg blushes and looks down. You start to dance and he looks up. His eyes are drawn to the one in the middle. Something about those eyes are familar to him. Then he sees the ruby red hair. Only one person he knows has that colour hair. Jean is up there as Jae. That's why she said he'd find out tonight, and didn't want Donovan to know. He just smiles then his eyes widen as she gets closer to him. He notices the other two girls are picking guys too. He watches as the twins wrap a pink and yellow scarf around their guys' necks. Jean wraps her light green scarf around Greg's neck. He just gasps. He wasn't expecting it. Then of course he get's doused in rainbow glitter while the others get doused in pink and yellow glittler. Great thanks Jean he'll never get all this out of his hair, no matter how much he washes it. You wink and he knows you put that much on him on purpose, little minx. The dance ends and the girls go backstage. You change and slip round the outside and come in the front. "Hi we had a reservation for Thorn?" "Right in the front. Too bad you've just missed tonights dance." "That's alright." You smile as the young matredee doesn't know you were up there dancing. Only the Mansour family knows. You smile as you sit down. "I take it one of the dancers picked you tonight. But it's odd only the elusive Jae has rainbow glitter and last I knew it'd been years since she's been seen. I saw her dance once, it was beautiful, of course I only saw rehearsel." You smile playing cool, you know he's figured out it was you up there. "So was it her? Oh my gosh it was she's the only one to give the light green scarf. Oh gosh look she danced with the twins, they always give pink and yellow scarfs. I can't believe I missed that." "You can drop the act. I know it was you up there." "I haven't got a clue what you're talking about." "And I can tell you're lying." You just sigh and lean in and whisper "Yeah, but no one else knows it was me up there besides the Mansour family so keep your voice down." "Oh." He just nods and smiles then says "I just wish she wouldn't have doused me with that much glitter I'll never get it all out of my hair no matter how many times I wash it." "Actually I know a secret way to get all the glitter out, but it takes someone else doing it for you." He just gets this look in his eye "Then I guess you better get it all out of my hair." Your eyes just widen as he implys you shower with him to get the glitter out of his hair. You swallow, "But the glitter has to be dry for 24hrs before it'll come out." "What do you mean dry?" "Oh, it's sticky glitter, it'll dry in 24hrs into regular glitter then it can be washed out. Everyone makes the mistake of trying to wash it out right away which actually makes it stay in there longer." "You mean to tell me I have to go around with my hair full of rainbow glitter for a full 24hrs before it can be washed out?!" You just shrug "Yep, good thing it looks hot on you. Oops I didn't say that." He just gets this look in his eye "Check please" He pays and drags you outside. He pushes you up against the side of the building and kisses you passionately. You kiss back fervently. You wraps your arms around him and run your fingers through his hair. You can just feel the glitter falling on your skin and getting stuck on your arms. Oh well. I guess you'll just be matching. You break the kiss when you need to breathe. "wow." You breathe out. He just smiles and kisses you again quickly. "We should head home." You nod. You're halfway back before you realize he's called it home. You gasp "You called it home!" He just looks at her and smiles "Yes, you've made it a home." "I've only been living there a few weeks." "But it's home now that you're there." You smile "I think it's home too." "I know, you called it home a few days ago." You blush "Oh. Um I don't usually say stuff like that so quickly sorry." "Don't say sorry. It made me happy to hear you say it." He holds your hand and entwins his fingers with yours. He kisses your knuckles and your heart flutters. You get home and he closes the door behind you. He wraps his arms around you and kisses your neck. You moan softly. it's been a long while. You turn and kiss him your fingers going in his hair again. You're leaving a trail of rainbow glitter from the front door to his bedroom. That and a trail of clothes. By the time you get to the bedroom you're both naked and just smiling checking out the other. You twirl your finger and say "Alight I've gotta see that tat." He just blushes and turns. It's an accousitc guitar with a band name you don't know. "What band is that?" "My high school one" "You were in a band?" He looks a little nervous when he says "Yes. I played guitar." "Obivious by the tattoo on your hot ass. Now get over here sexy." His face just gets that shit eating grin again. He was nervous about showing you his tattoo and telling you he was in a band because he ex-wife always laughed at him for it, but you seem to love it. He kisses you again. You moan as he enters you slowly not wanting to hurt you. He looses that control though once you pull his face to yours in a passionate kiss. You make passionate love. You laugh when you look down afterwards and you're both covered head to toe in rainbow glitter. "I forgot that stuff gets everywhere." "Not my fault." "No not all the way anyway. You're half the reason it's not all over both of us head to toe and all over the house and the sheets." "Crap it is all over the house isn't it?" "Yeah but we can just vaccum it up." "Does it have to dry first?" "No only in hair, we can actually go wash it off our bodies if we don't get our hair wet." He nods. You both get up and wash the glitter off the others bodies. You end up having shower sex too, still not getting your hair wet. You throw the sheets into the hamper to wash tomorrow after the glitter dries on them. "I guess you're sleeping in my bed tonight." He just smiles and pulls you close "You look sexy in my shirt." "And you look sexy with no shirt." He just smiles and kisses you again. He's fallen for you, fallen hard, even more than what he was with his ex-wife. But that's okay because you've fallen for him, and fallen hard, harder than with Sam or Jim. You fall asleep in his arms and he whispers "I love you Jean Scarlett Rose Thorn." He kisses your head and falls asleep. Little did he know you were still awake lying there and heard him. You whisper "I love you too Gregory Kevin Lestrade." You kiss his cheek and really fall asleep this time. Greg smiles because he wasn't all the way asleep yet. He falls fully asleep.


End file.
